


Leather and Lace (NSFW)

by MrsNazarioWrites



Category: Choices (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom, Choices - Stories you play, Perfect Match (Visual Novel), Pixelberry - Fandom, Play Choices, PlayChoices
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNazarioWrites/pseuds/MrsNazarioWrites
Summary: Damien comes home from work and Maya has a little surprise for him.





	Leather and Lace (NSFW)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well here it is! Happy Thirsty Thursday! This is my first time writing smut, so I hope you all enjoy! And as always, if you’d like to be tagged in my fics let me know! The song lyrics are from She Bangs by Ricky Martin.
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters/canon belong to Pixelberry

_“I’ll be home in a few,” _Damien sent a text to Maya once he parked his car outside their apartment building.

Her reply came._“Wow, already?! It’s only 5pm"_

He laughed loudly. _“Very funny. But I’m actually outside the building now.”_

_ _“I can’t wait to see you tonight"_ _

_“Me too, doll.”_

It had been a rough past couple of weeks for Damien. He’d been collaborating with an attorney on a particularly difficult case, conducting background checks and aiding the legal process in other ways. Most of his nights were spent working late in his office. Unfortunately, that also meant that he’d hardly had any time for anything else; movie nights, date nights.

Fortunately, the case was over now and he’d decided to come home early much to her delight.

_“Almost there,” _he texted. _“If you’ve made a mess of the kitchen again, now’s a good time to hide it.”_

_ _“Oh believe me, I’ve got nothing to hide"_ _

“If you say so.” Damien shook his head, a relaxed grin on his face as he headed for their door and unlocked it before heading inside. “Hey Maya, how was your … oh.” he trailed off when he took in the sight of her; he was floored.

“Hey Damien,” she said coyly from where she was leaning against the wall, just outside the hallway leading to their bedroom.

Maya was wearing a small corset, which was green silk adorned by black lace and ribbons down the middle and along the top and bottom borders; all of it held together by a column of golden buttons on the front. The lingerie hugged her curves tightly and the lace borders barely concealed her breasts, further accentuated by the supporting cups pushing them up. Her black leather stockings were knee-length, leaving her thighs completely exposed.

Damien’s throat went dry and every present thought in his mind went out the window.

_ **“You lit a fuse and now I’m ticking away like a bomb** _

_ **Yeah, baby …”** _

_“Bienvenido a casa, amante.” _She said in a low, seductive voice. Damien stared at her, open-mouthed for several moments while Maya watched with an innocent smile on her face. “D?” When he didn’t respond, her smile faltered a bit. “Did I not say that right? I mean, I had to use google translate, but-”

His briefcase dropped onto the floor with a _thud!_ and he was on her instantly.

Damien pressed her up against the wall, kissing her soundly. One hand grabbed her hip while the other lifted one of her legs up to wrap around him. He pulled back a couple of inches and met her startled gaze; she was actually panting. His dark eyes were smoldering. Damien started kissing her neck, his hands roaming freely from her breasts to her back; he then moved his way down her throat to her chest, relishing her soft moans.

By the time they stumbled into the bedroom, Maya was pushing his jacket off of his shoulders and then tugging at his shirt. Damien paused what he was doing to pull the shirt over his head and toss it across the room. Then he moved to unbutton her corset, but she batted his hands away. “Not yet,” she chided.

** _“She bangs, she bangs_ **

** _Oh baby!_ **

** _When she moves, she moves_ **

** _I go crazy!”_ **

“You planning on teasing me all night?” he reached for her again only to be cut off with another searing kiss.

“Take me to bed and you’ll find out,” she murmured against his mouth as she unfastened his belt. He stepped back to push his pants down, leaving him in only his boxers. Then he swept her up in his arms and carried her bridal-style towards the bed, his lips teasing hers the whole way as he laid her down.

“Whoa!” Damien suddenly felt her push him onto his back as she rolled on top, straddling him.

Maya leaned in to plant several biting kisses along his neck and up to just under his ear as he gripped her hips, moaning her name. She took advantage of the distraction to reach up to the bed frame. Damien opened his eyes when he felt his arms being lifted.

“What …?” He looked back, only to find that his wrists had been bound together to one of the bars with his tie, then looked back at her smirking face. “So that’s how it’s gonna be?”

** _“’Cause she looks like a flower but she stings like a bee_ **

** _Like every girl in history…”_ **

“My turn.”

Damien took in the sight of her above him, clad in leather and lace, and his breath caught in his throat as she started to grind her hips against his; the way her body curved so slightly every time she moved her hips. Her wavy, amethyst hair swayed back and forth in rhythm with her graceful movements.

Maya ran her fingers through it, pushing back to reveal her bare shoulders. Never once taking her eyes off of Damien, she unbuttoned her corset slowly and deliberately, sliding it off and tossing the silky material aside while he watched her hungrily.

She had felt him hardening beneath her and shuddered in excitement as her center made contact with his, her panties and his boxers the only barriers between them now.

Damien was twisting lightly at his bonds, reaching for her, yearning to run his hands down her body. “Maya …” He groaned, trying not to lose it. “I need you … now.”

** _“Well if it looks like love should be a crime_ **

** _You’d better lock me up for life!_ **

** _I’ll do the time with a smile on my face_ **

** _Thinking of her in her leather and lace”_ **

Every now and then, Maya would purposely slow down, giggling when he would growl in frustration. “You’ll get your chance, handsome.”

“Like right now?” He suddenly flashed her a mischievous smile and flipped her onto her back again, having slipped out of his restraints.

“How did you-?” Maya was cut off with another kiss.

“Trade secret,” Damien whispered, kicking off his boxers. Then he slid her stockings off her legs, his hot breath fanning her skin along the way. Once they were off, he started with her ankles and began kissing his way up her legs.

She was letting out contented sighs that encouraged him further. He hovered just above her hips, brushing slightly against her damp panties, only to move past it and she pushed her hips up towards him.

“God damn it Damien,” Maya whined breathlessly.

He grinned, coming back up to kiss her again. “You started it, baby.” Damien’s fingertips barely grazed the bare skin of Maya’s leg just above her knee, then roamed further, trailing up her leg and curving toward the inside. He gently parted her thighs and nestled himself between them.

“I did, didn’t I?” She smiled against his mouth, barely aware of her panties being pulled down and off of her. “Now you’ll finish it.”

“Damn right I will.” Then two of his fingers slipped into her, his thumb stroking her folds. Maya twisted her comforter in her hands, her breathing becoming more labored as Damien explored every inch of her; finding different places to touch that made her flinch or intensified her moans. He curled his fingers against a particularly sensitive spot and her body jolted.

She was feeling something building up her. “Damien!” Maya cried out, arching her chest into him. He pulled his hand away and the sensations Maya was feeling stopped. In frustration, she attempted to move her hips back onto his hand. “Damien please …”

The raw desire in her eyes and the passion with which she’d called his name were overwhelming. Damien slanted his lips over hers once again as he positioned himself against her entrance. “Ready?” He whispered.

Maya nodded, sliding her arms under his and then he buried himself inside her. He nearly came right then as her slick heat engulfed him. She drew in a shuddering gasp at the sensation of him filling her, clutching at his broad shoulders. Damien stayed there for a few moments, allowing both of them to adjust to the feeling.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him further into her and he took that as his cue to get started. Damien set a fast, punishing pace as he began thrusting into her. His elbows were on either side of her head, propping him up. One of his hands rested on Maya’s throat, squeezing gently as he kissed her. She moaned desperately as she bucked her hips to meet his.

He moved his lips to her ear. “You like that, Maya?”

Maya opened her mouth to answer, but then he hit that same sensitive spot in her and she threw her head back, a hoarse shriek being the only sound she could come up with. That familiar heat from before stirred in her once again and it was getting impossible to form a coherent thought.

Damien gripped her neck just a little tighter, though not enough to hurt her. “Say it.” He slowed his movement a little and she raised her hips to his again to move faster.

“Oh . . . yes!” She barely managed to get out.

“You want more?”

“Yes! Please, Damien! Don’t stop!”

Damien hissed as her fingernails dug into his back, scratching it as she clung to him for dear life. Her words spurred him on and he gripped one of her thighs, angling it further up as he picked up the pace again, reaching in between them to circle her sensitive nub.

Maya felt her muscles twitch and warm shocks began to radiate throughout her body. Her eyes squeezed shut and she arched into him as she came undone; his name falling from her lips in euphoric cries.

That pushed Damien over the edge as he felt her clench around his member. He buried his face in her shoulder to muffle his shout, biting down as he found his release. He finished with a few more erratic thrusts before he collapsed on top of her, panting.

They stayed like that for several blissful minutes. Maya combed her fingers through his hair and Damien leaned into her touch, nuzzling her neck. As their breathing steadied he lifted his head to kiss her cheek, then her lips.

“That was a nice surprise,” he said, beaming at her.

“What, the lingerie, the hot sex or my attempt at Spanish?” She joked.

“All of it.” He chuckled and she could feel it vibrating against her skin. Damien lay on his back so he could cradle her against him.

She turned in his arms to rest her head on his chest. “Thought you could use a little treat after working so hard.”

“Hmm then maybe I should work late more often,” his lips curved into a smirk as he raised his eyebrows at her suggestively. She propped herself up and smacked his shoulder playfully. “Ow! Relax, I was kidding!”

“You better be,” she said, wrapping her arms around him tightly. “Now that you’re back, you’re mine now, you get that?”

He smiled and kissed her forehead, holding her more closely to him. “Always.”


End file.
